1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for calculating a distance between vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional apparatus for calculating a distance between vehicles is configured to receive position movement information of a subject vehicle and position movement information of an object vehicle from a global positioning system and to calculate the distance between the subject vehicle and the object vehicle.
In the conventional apparatus, however, reduction of an error rate is limited when calculating the distance between the subject vehicle and the object vehicle. As a result, prevention of collision between the subject vehicle and the object vehicle is limited.
In recent years, research has been continuously conducted into improved apparatuses and methods for calculating a distance between vehicles that reduce an error rate when calculating a distance between a subject vehicle and an object vehicle, thereby preventing collision between the subject vehicle and the object vehicle.